


In The Hall

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Closer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is Chief Johnson's fault?" "Not exactly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).



> The prompt was Will/Sharon, fireworks.

Having heard the muffled shouting from within the confines of his office, Will Pope quickly ended his conference call with the Mayor and Chief Delk to find out why the head of FID and Major Crimes were having it out rather loudly in the hall.

Provenza just so happened to be the closest to him as Will came out to see Sgt. Gabriel holding back Captain Raydor and Lt. Flynn holding back Deputy Chief Johnson. It was obvious that there had been more than a struggle as both men had their arms firmly wrapped around each woman's waist as the insults continued to fly back and forth.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Will asked Provenza, motioning to the continuing struggle as Flynn caught Brenda's outstretched arm and pinned it down before she struck.

Provenza merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Something petty. We needed the case files from FID for the Alfaro case, and Captain Raydor generously gave them over, but then Captain Raydor wanted last week's ballistic reports from the Watson shooting and Chief Johnson wouldn't hand those over, and yeah, it's spiraled downhill from there."

"So this is Chief Johnson's fault?"

"Not exactly." Provenza stuck out his bottom lip. "Captain Raydor may have made a remark to Flynn about Agent Howard off-handedly, which the Chief heard out of context and—Yeah, do I really need to explain anything else?"

"No." Will sighed, and then mumbled several profane things about women under his breath as he walked towards the four police officers. Sharon noticed him first and backed up, causing Gabriel to release his hold as Brenda's eyes went to Will.

"Chief," Sharon said, noticing the distinct difference in Will's usual temperament.

"Both of you, in my office." It was a lower more determined voice that both Sharon and Brenda were unaccustomed to hearing, and neither were sure if they liked it all that well. "Now."

Both woman meekly turned and followed behind him.


End file.
